<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Give Me Sanctuary by Kosho, Lord Commander (Kosho)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25275634">Give Me Sanctuary</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kosho/pseuds/Kosho'>Kosho</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kosho/pseuds/Lord%20Commander'>Lord Commander (Kosho)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fallout 4, Mass Effect Trilogy, Mass Effect: Andromeda</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Harem, Biotics (Mass Effect), Crossover Pairings, Crossovers &amp; Fandom Fusions, EDI (Mass Effect) Lives, Eventual Romance, Everyone Romancing Everyone, F/F, F/M, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Other Ships Not Mentioned in Tags, Paragon Shepard (Mass Effect), Renegade Shepard (Mass Effect), Shepard (Mass Effect) is Bad at Feelings, Shepard Twins (Mass Effect), Thane Krios Lives, crossovers, more or less, thanks bethesda</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 08:40:22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,580</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25275634</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kosho/pseuds/Kosho, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kosho/pseuds/Lord%20Commander</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Basically, everyone from Mass Effect lands in post apocalyptic Massachusetts with no way back. Learning to navigate the wasteland and carving out a place in it.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Reconnaissance</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This was the result of a conversation with MaxRev on discord, and also some discussion with my friend SBlackmane. I’m really not used to writing Mass Effect so I might get some stuff wrong. I apologize ;3;.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The first steps after the Normandy crashed were rough, to say the least. The Tempest not far off, jutting upright amongst rock and broken, spindly trees. Sara and Scott stumbled from the ship, shielding their eyes against blinding, scorching rays. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Where are we?” Sara asked to no one in particular. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Scott pointed to a dilapidated sign, rusted and barely hanging on. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Guessing Massachusetts, if that’s anything to go on.” He sighed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“This doesn’t look like Massachusetts.” Jane said. “Some kind of time distortion?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sara made a sound in the back of her throat. “2287…” she muttered before reeling at the panicked voices of people still inside. “Not all at once, I can’t understand...ah. I see. There’s </span>
  <em>
    <span>nothing</span>
  </em>
  <span> we can do to repair the damage?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>John staggered out, scratching his head with a frustrated sigh. “Normandy’s busted. We’re grounded here.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You can’t be serious. I don’t want to stay </span>
  <em>
    <span>here</span>
  </em>
  <span>. It’s pretty obvious something happened, and I think I’d rather not if it’s all the same.” Scott said in disbelief. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We should look around. Someone has to be around. Maybe we find out what’s going on and go from there.” Jane said. “Let the others rest for now, they may have sustained injuries from the impact. There’s four directions and four here, we can cover it.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Pathfinder team protocol?” Scott asked Sara curiously.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah. Unless something or someone attacks first, we don’t want to appear hostile...I know it’s earth, but that doesn’t mean much right now.” She told him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“EDI is still getting information, that’s a good sign…” John said. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“SAM is still functional too. Comms open in case we find anything.” Scott added. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jane and John opted for east and west, Sara settled on south, leaving north open for Scott. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A good twenty minutes passed before there was anything to be heard, and it was loud, whirring, clunky hydraulics, then footsteps echoing. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Who is that? Is that you John?” Jane asked quietly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Not me, nothing of note this way just yet.” He replied. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I see some buildings, but a lot of them are in bad shape.” Scott said. “Must be Sara. Sis, what’s going on, where are you?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sara didn’t answer immediately. When she did, she seemed uncertain. “I don’t know what kind of place this is. A lot of skeletons and jumpsuits. Found some showers that appear to be in good working order still. Water’s hot. Scattered tools, but nothing of use to the current situation.” She reported, going silent for a moment. There was gunfire, and then the unmistakable whoosh of her throwing something. “God, what are these things? Giant bugs? Have you ever known giant bugs on earth? About the size of a baby?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“If you can, bring one back, Lexi might be able to figure something useful out.” Scott suggested. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Good idea. Doctor Chakwas might have some luck too.” Jane said. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ew.” She muttered. “Fine...I’ll grab one…” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Anything else there? Aside from bugs, might be a useful place to use as a base. With both ships down, it’s only a matter of time until it’s basically scrap.” John questioned. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah there’s… what is this place?” She mumbled. “There’s cryogenic chambers. Looks like they’ve malfunctioned. Maybe we can get the science teams in here to fix them? You have someone on ice, right? Looks like everyone here is dead. Wait...no. These two must have been opened at some point. This man was shot. And there’s a dead woman across from him. Looks like she got out but didn’t get very far…if nothing else, we can at least access the terminal to find out who these people are and bury them somewhere.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s a good idea. I’m not seeing much this way, I’ll swing around and meet you there. I want to see this for myself.” Jane told her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, I’m on my way too. Nothing much this way yet. John?” Scott added. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Found a junkyard. That’s about it so far. I’m coming back.” He confirmed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sara quietly looked around, looking through a nearby terminal to copy the records for later. A curious entry had her looking to scan the pods. There was supposed to be a baby here, but if there was, there was no body. There was no reason the giant bugs might have ate it. They were clearly hostile, but even so, she could tell they didn’t have the right sort of mouth to eat flesh. If they ate rotten meat, there’d have at least been the bones to prove a child had at least been there. Maybe it didn’t matter, but it </span>
  <em>
    <span>could</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Someone might find it interesting in figuring out what exactly happened here. So far, only the malfunctions were obvious. Why were they here in the first place? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lost in her thoughts, she missed the sound of footsteps behind her, jumping when a firm hand touched her shoulder. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Whoa. Only me.” John said. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Jesus, you scared the shit out of me!” She groused. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He chuckled to himself, letting go. “Sorry. Find anything yet? Is it cleared? Wouldn’t be a bad idea to get the others over here. I don’t know about the Tempest, but there’s nowhere on the Normandy right now.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Pretty much the same. I’d like to figure out what happened, but that’s a problem for later. Better to get everyone settled in as soon as we can. What’s that?” Scott asked, pointing to something fixed around her other wrist. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Unsure. Found it by the entrance and thought I’d hold onto that too. Could be useful if I can figure it out.” She said. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jane prodded it curiously, leaning into peer at the small, glowing screen. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Looks like a map. Handy. See if you can copy it and send it out. It would be nice to know what’s nearby at least. Small town or something just a short walk from here. There’s the junkyard John found...not much out this way at all. Mostly south, south east of here…” she observed quietly. “Sara, can you go look at this </span>
  <em>
    <span>Sanctuary? </span>
  </em>
  <span>We’ll go back. Anyone that can make it on their own will come back, Scott, John, you get anyone who can’t. Especially Joker. That impact probably left him with broken bones. Be gentle.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m on it. There’s a kitchen, nothing much left over, but not a bad place to meet. At least until we figure out bunking situations.” Sara agreed. “Starting to wonder if we’re the only living people here though...just skeletons, corpses and bugs so far…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“There’s bound to be someone else. If not...I guess we’ll still have to get used to this. We’re not leaving, after all. Unless we not only find the right shit to make repairs and find a way back, assuming there is one, and those are pretty substantial conditions. Better we get used to this…” John suggested with a shrug. “Besides. Haven’t seen even one Reaper, I’d call that an improvement.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No Kett either. I guess I’ll take even a little victory at this point.” Scott agreed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sara kneaded her brow in thought. Gesturing towards the door. “I’ll be back soon. If you need any help with anyone, let me know.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Be careful.” Scott told her.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Sara frowned, the whole little town had taken a lot of damage. Buildings entirely collapsed beyond use in some parts, while others looked unusually pristine, as though the others took the brunt of the damage. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“My word!” A voice said. “Miss. Miss! Can you spare a moment?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sara looked for the source, but saw no one, right up until a silvery object hovered into view. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Me…?” She asked curiously, just in case it was instead talking to an imaginary someone. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes! Apologies, but I noticed you came from the direction of the Vault…I...don’t suppose there was anyone else that you saw?” He asked, extending a metallic appendage. “I am Codsworth, I apologize for not introducing myself sooner.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sara hesitated, shaking the ‘hand’ offered. “Sara Ryder. As for others, I arrived here with a relatively substantial group, but if you meant people already there? Looks like everyone might be dead. Oh, but there was one that had been shot? We’re sifting through records to see if anyone might have made it out…” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It seemed almost disheartened by the news, but nodded slowly. “Was there a child that you saw?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“A child…? No, I don’t believe there was.” Sara told him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I see...that’s at least good news. You said you had friends with you yes? Perhaps they might be willing to go to Concord, just up the road? There seems to have been something going on when I went to check. Sanctuary is but a shadow of what it was before, but whatever comfort is left, you’re welcome to. It’s been far too long since there’s been people here.” Codsworth sighed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How long?” Sara asked, trying to collect information. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“About 210 years, give or take.” He told her conversationally. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Do you know what happened?” She questioned. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ah. Yes, it was on the tv the day the family went to the vault. It would seem the whole world went about setting off nuclear weapons. Somehow, life went on, as it does…” Codsworth explained. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Alarmed by this, Sara made the connection that not only was this ahead of their timeline, but it didn’t even seem to be the earth any of them knew. Yet...with no real option to get back, that inevitably meant this poor excuse for earth was now theirs… </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So...does it sound crazy if I say I just spoke to a robot that said 210 years ago the whole world was nuked? Because that’s exactly what happened, unless this is some kind of fever dream.” She said. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That absolutely sounds crazy.” John confirmed. “Although that would also explain why we haven’t seen anyone yet except frozen corpses.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh! There’s people up the road from here. Might be in trouble. I’m not done looking around yet, but I’ll go if needed.” She offered. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No need.” Jane said. “Williams, can you hear me?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A voice came over the comms, surrounded by lightly crackling static. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Loud and clear, ma’am.” Ashley replied. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sending you Ryder’s coordinates. I want you to rendezvous at her position. She’s got a lead, I think you’re qualified to handle.” Jane told her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes ma’am. Did you want Alenko too or…?” She asked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Not for this. Have him assist Ryder.” She ordered. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>More static, then silence. More waiting, but what could be done about that? Instead, she turned to Codsworth. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sounds like you could use some company, and I could use a tour. Anything here I should look into?” Sara asked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, if you’re handy with a workbench, there’s one just across the street, useful for water or power, furniture, defense, anything you may need can be made there. Otherwise...it’s been a while since I’ve looked around...I don’t know what might be lurking.” He admitted. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Perimeter sweep?” She suggested. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“A fine idea.” Codsworth agreed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He hovered ahead of her, slowly, giving her a chance to peer into windows and around rubble, more of those large bugs crawling out of seemingly nowhere. Sara grimaced, throwing them into the rubble heap where they splattered. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I say, what was that?” Codsworth asked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Had he a monocle, it sounded like it would have popped out. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No biotics then? I mean, I’m weapons trained and combat ready, but it seems smarter to conserve ammo until I know the extent of the situation. If we might not be able to get more, there’s no point in wasting it, right? So...biotics…” she explained awkwardly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well. If you intend to stick around, it would seem there’s much I can learn as well as teach.” Codsworth suggested. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, absolutely.” She agreed, about to continue when someone interrupted. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ryder, duck!” Kaidan called. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>On instinct rather than conscious thought, largely due to being caught off guard, she ducked, Codsworth swaying to the side. In a moment, he crushed another giant roach that had managed to sneak up. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thanks…” she sighed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What are these things? I mean...I’ve spent my fair share of time on earth, and I remember some pretty big bugs, but nothing like that…” he questioned. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The wildlife has had 200 years in a nuclear wasteland to adapt, I’m sure. Bugs are a lot heartier than most assume. In this case, I’m not excited about that…” Sara muttered. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How far are you on exploring this place?” He asked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Not far. Just started a bit before you got here.” She told him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ashley ran past on their way back to the next few homes, checking her gun as she dashed by. They waved and she offered a hasty nod. Sara pauses by the stations set up, she could guess the function of the others well enough. Adjustments for armor and weapons, if basic. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Codsworth says we can build things here. Said something about defenses? Water, furniture and the like. I’m not good with building armaments, but how hard can the rest be?” Sara explained. Thinking it over a bit more, she added. “I bet Gil could build up some generators and water rigs…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Garrus. If anyone can build up something for defense, it’s him. Put them together, they’ll have this place outfitted inside of a week.” Kaidan suggested. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Good idea.  Looks like this place might need some planting done, we’ll need food and I saw some melons just past the fence. Cora likes that stuff. She can do that. I can probably make some decent bedding out of scrap? The vault may be the shelter for now, but it can’t be good to stay underground, right?” She rambled.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Probably not.” Kaidan agreed. “I can probably fix up the good houses… it’ll take a lot to accept </span>
  <em>
    <span>this</span>
  </em>
  <span> as home, but it at least looks better than earth during the Reaper invasion, I guess. Who knows. Could be...fun… maybe.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ll relay these suggestions to the Tempest.  If we get this going sooner rather than later, it will at least feel more productive. This is more my speed. Settlements and new places. Pathfinder’s job. Eventually, it might not hurt to get Suvi over here to run some tests. Find out what’s safe and what’s not.” Sara said. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kaidan pointed back up the path. “We can finish looking around after we get things moving. Best option is to treat it like a job I guess. Work until it’s dark and then head back to the vault for the night?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sounds like a plan to me. I’ll keep Codsworth company while I wait, make sure there’s no more bugs at least.” Sara told him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kaidan dashed back up the road to the vault, Codsworth watching. “You have interesting friends.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Laughing, she said. “You think he’s interesting, wait until you see the others. Betting you’ve never seen aliens before?” </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Cora had already arrived, carefully planting rows of corn neatly alongside the house, humming quietly to herself as she went along. Gil looked over bits of scrap items salvaged from nearby places, scratching his head while he plotted out the most efficient way to rig up some generators and water purifiers. Kaidan walked around, making mental notes on places that could use some repairs, trying to arrange them in terms of severity, what was most needed and what would be the easiest problems to fix. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Scott eventually came over to see if he could help somehow. Sara waved him over to help her stitch up and stuff some cobbled together mattresses to put up. Codsworth hovering around, passing out purified cans of water, pleaded to have something to keep busy with after so long of apparently making futile attempts to tidy up and continue to maintain everything as usual. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Back in the vault, Jane and John finished maintenance on the one cryo pod that still seemed functional. She nodded grimly, pointing her head towards where the elevator up was. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s ready. Might as well go grab him. Hopefully he doesn’t thaw too much on the way…” she sighed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’ll be fine, I’m not exactly slow and it’s still not as hot as some places. He’s not gonna melt before we get him into the new freezer.” John said sarcastically. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jane shot him with a piercing, narrowed stare and he raised his hands slowly. “Fine, I’m going.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He jogged off and Jane finished checking over the vault. Cut power where the electric grid needed repairs and redirected it to other areas. She checked the showers and sinks, pleased to discover they ran hot easily and seemed to be clean sources. No concern here with radiation at least. She tested toilets, already considering how impossible it was going to be, managing so many people with so few toilets. Not a consideration she’d really ever been faced with, but she could already see the lines, hear the frantic pounding on the door and increasingly urgent calls to hurry up. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Maybe it was possible to move the Normandy and the Tempest over here, to alleviate such a rush. Offer a few more beds. There was still plenty to be salvaged from both ships that would be very useful. Of course Joker would have a fit about butchering his baby, but at this point it was more about how to get by rather than how to fix such grievous damage. Hadn’t spent much time around Kallo, but no doubt he’d have a problem dismantling even part of the ship for improvements. Really couldn’t blame anyone for taking exception to it. That was, even unintentionally, a declaration that they weren’t going back, that she’d already accepted that there was no way to return. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Not particularly a cheery thought, she agreed completely. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“EDI, relay the order to Joker and to the Tempest. Do what you can to get the ships near our coordinates. Have any available staff on both write up a list of salvageable items, and deliver that list here. I at least want to see what we’ve got to work with. Of course final say on the Tempest is ultimately up to the Ryders, it’s better to know our options first…” Jane said, rambling in thought for a moment. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>John returned, the loud alarms and clunky hydraulics announcing his presence well before he came into view. He precariously balanced the slowly thawing cryo chamber, watching Jane hurry to open the one good one, making a face before she apologetically put the man into it, closing it slowly and powering it up. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Still think he’s going to be upset you put him on ice in the first place instead of letting him go.” John commented. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don’t lecture me...I know exactly what he’ll say, and that he’s going to be disappointed, if not furious. It’s selfish. I need him around, he’s useful, but beyond that, he’s important to me.” Jane acknowledged. “But weren’t you the one who all but begged me to find a way to save Ashley? When I made the decision to choose Kaidan and I did it without thinking with my genitals, you </span>
  <em>
    <span>begged</span>
  </em>
  <span>, and I figured it out. For you. You lost your right to lecture me on bad decisions a long, long time ago.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Damn. That was a bit strong, wasn’t expecting you to throw that at me.” John muttered. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He heard EDI speaking and paused to listen. Speaking of the devil, it appeared Ashley was successful in her endeavor and was on her way back with a small group of settlers, superficial injuries. Had a neat little toy for Joker too, it seemed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sounds like Kaidan, Ryder and the others have the rest under control. Your choice, I guess. Do you want to bring her back or do you want to leave her there to help?” Jane questioned. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m sure they’ve got it handled, but if she’s already been working with these settlers, it might go more smoothly if she stays on to take care of them. See what they need, if anything.” John replied. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Looking over the cryo, he sighed. At least he looked peaceful, a lot better than what he’d surely look like when he woke up. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ll send the Dr. over, she might be able to help. I’d ask about Dr. T’perro, but I’m sure I’ve already overstepped the bounds of ‘not my ship’” Jane laughed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Pretty sure Ryder mentioned they haven’t really seen aliens. Bringing Lexi over might be asking for more trouble than we need right now.” John added</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The uncomfortable screeching of metal on metal, then metal on stone said the ships had arrived, about as close as they were likely to get without being directly over the elevator. EDI arrived moments ahead of Vetra, both handing over the supply lists. Most of the seating and beds on both sides were fine, plenty of useful supplies and food still on board. They could live comfortably for a little while before they’d really have to worry about learning to adapt and struggle in this world; maybe not though. Plenty of seeds on board both ships, together they should be able to cultivate new sources of food, especially for those who couldn’t thrive as easily on human food. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lots more to think of than she had expected. The Ryders has been doing this sort of thing for a long time, much longer than had ever been a concern for her or her brother. Maybe it was best to defer to them for settlement matters. Better than fumbling after the barest of minimums were tended to, at least. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>